Saviors of the Universe
by whitemokona234
Summary: Kyle, Butters, Pip and Tweek are your normal teenagers. But then something adnormal happens and their whole way of life turns upside down. Style, Dip, Creek, Bunny, crossdressing and language
1. Meeting Jaslin

Okay, this is my first crossover. There's only one in this category so I wanted to see if I could make one. Tell me what you think!

South Park/Sailor Moon Crossover; Style, Creek, Dip, and Bunny; rated M for language, sexual themes, and because I want it to be! XD; I don't own South Park or Sailor Moon, but I do own most of the Sailor Scouts.

Saviors of the Universe

"Kyle, y-you got one these things too?" Pip asked the red-head. Kyle looked behind him at the trio of blondes that stood with wand-looking things in their hands as well. It was a short, slender stick with a heart at the top and a handle on the side. They all looked the same, but the hearts were different colors- Kyle's was orange, Butters' was blue, Pip's was yellow, and Tweek's was green.

Kyle and the 3 blondes all stared in shock. "W-well, yeah. I-I woke up this morning and found it lying o-on my dresser."

"I found i-it in my backpack during M-Math class." Butters said, rubbing his knuckles together.

"I woke up this morning- GAH!!- and it was lying- GEH!!- on top of my- GAH!!- blanket." Tweek said.

"I found mine's in my dresser drawer." Pip said. They all stared at the handled wands. Then looked back at each other.

"Does anyone know what these things are? Or how they magically appeared in our possession?" They all shook their heads no.

"I can tell you. But, you must take every word I say seriously." a girls' voice said from behind them. They all turned around to see a grown woman. She looked to be in her late 20s' or early 30s'. She had on glasses and had short black hair that stopped at her shoulders with purple highlights. She looked as if she could be one of the school teachers.

"Um, w-who are you?" Butters asked. She advanced toward them with a smirk on her face.

"I'm Jaslin. I'm one of you." she said, taking out her own wand. It was just like theirs, but hers was purple. "You need to come with me so I can explain what's going on properly." she explained.

"Oh, we'd love to, madam. But we have to get back to class soon, righto." Pip said.

"There's no time for that. I must show you now!" she said with great anxiousness.

Then the school bell rang for them to go inside. "I-I'm awfully sorry, ma'am. B-but we have to go n-now." And they left Jaslin there, going back to the warmth of their school.

"Don't worry. We will meet again soon…" Jaslin said. And she left the school grounds.

**END**

Sorry for the cliffhanger. But there will be more! So don't worry your pretty little heads about it, 'kay?

Next chapter preview - the boys find themselves in the forest in the middle of the night. How did they get there? And who are all these girls?

XD


	2. Meeting the Others

Okay this is the second chapter. Just so you know now, this crossover will be about how the Sailor Scouts save the universe from 3 very powerful bad people (who are my creations) and then the universe is saved. I don't know how long it'll be, I'm just impulse writing/typing.

Chapter 2, I don't own South Park or Sailor Moon, but I do own Jaslin, the other Sailor Scouts, and the 3 nefarious bad people trying to take over the universe.

Saviors of the Universe

"Kyle, where were you during lunch today?" Kenny asked. "I didn't see you at our lunch spot, and you weren't in the classroom."

"I was o-outside." Kyle stuttered. Jaslin's words were whirling around in his head and making him dizzy. He felt like he's seen her before, but he couldn't quite place when. "Hey guys." he said.

"What is it, Jew fag?" Cartman snickered.

Stan glared at the fatass, then turned to Kyle. "What is it?"

"Do any of you know a teacher or parent or someone whose first name is Jaslin?" Kyle asked. He was dying to know.

"Jaslin?" Kenny asked. He tapped his chin in thought for a second. Then he shook his head. "No," he said. "I know Jasmine's but no Jaslin's. Why?"

"Well, the weirdest thing happened today. A lady named Jaslin came up to me, Butters, Pip, and Tweek and said she needed to talk to us about something."

"Why?" Stan asked. Kyle thought about pulling out his wand and showing it to his friends and frenemy. But then he thought of all the consequences and outcomes that would result from that. So he'd just put it off for now.

"I don't know…" he lied. "But it sounded important."

"I don't know Kyle. Maybe you should wait and see if she comes back to try and talk to you." Stan said, trying to be helpful.

"I guess…" Kyle said trailing off as he thought he saw her again.

Stan sighed and kept walking until he had to stop to go inside his own house. He dropped his stuff on his bedroom floor and started on his homework. After that he ate dinner, talked with Kyle a little more on the phone, and then went to bed.

Kyle went to bed a little earlier than usual. As his eyelids slid shut, he saw little white lights twinkling in the darkness.

Later that night, Jaslin stopped in front of Kyle, Butters, Pip, and Tweek's house with a flute in her hands. As she played a soft melody, each boy seemingly woke up an walked out their houses. But if you look deep into their eyes, you could see they were clouded over as if they were sleepwalking. Which they were.

As they followed Jaslin, an unknown known was following them with an intrigued smile on his face.

When Jaslin stopped playing, the boys' color in their eyes came as they woke up. Each looked bewildered when they found they weren't at home in their beds, but out in the forest at 2:00 am. And they had school the next day. "What the fuck is this?!" Kyle yelled. Then a girl stepped in front of Jaslin and poked him in the forehead.

"Wow, somebody's really grumpy, aren't they?" she teased.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyle growled, swatting her hand away. "Why are we here?"

"Well, to answer your first question, I am Danni, with an I."

And then another girl stepped in front of her. "As for your second question, you'll have to wait for Chloe to get here. She may be our leader, but she's usually the one who's always late."

"A-and who are you, Miss?" Butters said.

"Oh where are my manners?!" she squealed. "My name is Frankie." She paused to look behind her. Then she turned back to the 4 boys. "Would you like to meet the rest of us?" she asked, her brown locks spilling over her shoulders a bit.

They looked amongst each other. Then Pip looked back at her and nodded. "I suppose that'd be quite alright."

"C'mon out girls!" she yelled. Out from behind the trees came to more girls, one at least 2 inches shorter than the other. The taller one had brown hair like Frankie, but it was curlier. And the shorter had straight hair like Jaslin, but hers was a dirty blonde, like Kenny's.

"You guys, the short one is Meaghan. And the tall one next to her is Whitney." They smiled and waved. Then they ran over to the 4 boys and poked them in their faces.

"You sure this is them?" Whitney asked.

"I'm not so sure this is them…" Meaghan said.

"Could you stop poking me, goddammit!!" Kyle yelled swatting away Meaghan's fingers.

"Don't worry. They're the ones were looking for. They have their crests." Jaslin said.

"W-we have what?" Butters asked. Tweek was getting poked the much due to his weird twitching every 2 minutes. "Do you have a condition or something?" Whitney asked him.

"No! He doesn't!" Kyle said, shooing them away with his hands. "He just gets jacked up on coffee all the time and now if he doesn't have coffee every few hours, he gets jittery and makes that twitching thingy." he explained.

The girls stared at him a little longer. Then they answered Butters question. "Your crests."

"What crests?" Pip asked.

"Look in your pajama pockets." Frankie said. Each boy shoved their hand in their pajama pockets. And sure enough, their weird wands were in their pockets. "B-but how? I-I-I left this in my dresser drawer at home…" Kyle stuttered. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"It follows you where ever you go, to make sure that you have it if you get into trouble." Jaslin said. "That is one of the many things that your crest does."

The boys were prepared to ask more, but then another girl, one with pink hair in 1 long ponytail, came out of the darkness of the forest and said, "Yes, and there are many other things it can do too."

"…I'm going to assume you're Chloe?" Kyle said.

"Yes, I am… Well don't be rude. You need to introduce yourselves too!"

"Oh terribly sorry ma'am! Uh, my name is Pip."

"I-I'm Butters!"

"My name- GAH!!- is Tweek. GEH!!"

Kyle growled. Then he said, "My name's Kyle."

Chloe smiled. Then she said, "Okay, now that everyone is acquainted, let me explain why you are here." Her expression turned serious very quickly. "The crests are a sign that say you 4 are the last 4 Sailor Scouts we are looking for. Kyle, you are Sailor Venus. Butters, you are Sailor Mercury. Pip, you are Sailor Saturn. Tweek, you are Sailor Jupiter. Whitney is Sailor Mars. Jaslin is Sailor Pluto. Meaghan is Sailor Uranus. Frankie is Sailor Neptune. And, I am Sailor Moon. Together, we make up the nine planets of this universe. We need your help to keep the universe safe from Ursula, Akasha, and Serleena, the most despicable scoundrels of the universe." Chloe held out her crest. It looked different from the rest of theirs. It was just a heart. But this heart was bigger and it had wings and a tiny crown on it.

When she pulled it out it began to glow. And like a movie projector, it showed a lot of images that Chloe explained as how all this all started. When she finished, it was 3:30 am. "You boys need to go back to bed and be ready for school tomorrow."

"B-but wait! What about our crest thingies?!" Kyle asked .The whole thing had intrigued him and he wanted to know more. As did the other 3. "You shall come back soon. We'll tell you then. Until then, goodnight…" she said as the others walked off. Kyle was about to protest more, but Jaslin's flute lulled him to sleep as did the other 3. And they slept walked all the way back to their respective homes.

The mystery person watching them went home as well, making sure to know to tell the 4 boys' friends the next day to see what they thought on the subject.

**END**

So do you like it? If not, what did I do wrong? And if you don't like it because of what I'm writing about, why're you still reading it? And if any of my characters names are the names of the real Sailor Scouts or their enemies, I had no idea. I haven't seen it in a long time. Plus, the names of my villains are all names of women villains from 3 different movies. Do you know what movies they are?

Next chapter preview - The boys go back to learn exactly what their crests can do. But someone (or people) is watching them. Who is it? And do they like what they see?

:O


	3. Secret Revealed

Third chapter! J Just to clear something up that I forgot in the 2nd chapter, Danni will pose as Renee. She is a little shorter than Chloe and has purple hair in two buns at the bottom of her head.

Chapter 3, I don't own South Park/Sailor Moon, but I do own Jaslin, Chloe, Danni, Frankie, Meaghan, Whitney, Ursula, Akasha, and Serleena. Enjoy!

Saviors of the Universe

"Hey! You three!" Damien yelled during lunch. He was pointing at Cartman, Kenny, and Stan. Following behind him was Craig.

"Yeah, Damien? What's up?" Stan asked.

"There's something you ought to know about your little friend." Damien said.

"You mean the Jew fag, Kyle?" Cartman said.

"That's the one, fatass." Damien said.

"Ay! I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!!" Cartman yelled.

"Whatever fatass." Kenny said, rolling his eyes.

"Never mind that. Kyle's keeping something big from you." Damien said.

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman looked amongst each other, then decided to follow the Anti-Christ. They followed him to one of the abandoned classrooms that no one used anymore. Then each boy turned to see what he had to say.

"Okay, this morning, at around two, I saw Kyle, Tweek, Pip, and Butters walking with some lady who was playing a flute into the forest. Then, she-"

"Hold up. Why were you outside at two o'clock in the morning?" Craig asked.

"I like walking when it's dark. So anyway, after they got into the forest, 4 more girls came out from behind the trees. If I remember correctly, their names were Whitney, Meaghan, Danni, and Frankie. Then a 5th girl came and said that the four of them were supposed to be 'Sailor Scouts' and protectors of certain planets." Damien said.

Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Craig stared at him. Then Craig burst out laughing, Cartman following soon after. "And just what the fuck is so funny?" Damien said.

"Damien, you've got to know how stupid and unbelievable that sounded!" Craig said still laughing.

"You don't believe me? Fine. But I know how I can make you."

"How is that?" Kenny asked.

"Well, while they were talking, they each had a wand thingy in their hands, even your little friends. The 5th girl that showed up, Chloe, said she would show them how they worked tonight. So I need you guys to meet me at Stark's Pond at 1:30 am, okay? Otherwise, you'll miss the show."

"And why should I get up at 1:30 am for this?" Cartman asked.

"You might get some very embarrassing dirt on the Jew-boy if you come."

"… I'll be there."

**1:37 am…**

"Okay, everyone's here. Now we can go." Damien whispered.

They walked around for a while until Damien abruptly stopped. "What is it?" Stan asked.

"It's the flute again. Their leaving now." They followed the sound of the heavenly flute music. It led them to the same forest area that Damien saw the previous night/morning.

"H-hello, Jaslin." Butters said.

"Hello again, Butters." Jaslin said.

"That's Jaslin?" Kenny asked, whispering.

"Why?" Damien asked, also whispering.

"Kyle asked us about her the day before yesterday. That must be her." Stan whispered.

"Where are the others?" Pip asked.

"They'll be here in a few-"

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Danni yelled. Close behind her were Frankie, Whitney, and Meaghan.

"We're all sorry, Jaslin. Looks like the only one left is Chloe." Frankie said.

"As usual…" Meaghan said, rolling her eyes.

"So today, you guys are going- GAH!!- to show us how to use- GEH!!- our crests, right?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah. And speaking of yourself…" Whitney stepped forward and gave Tweek a cup of coffee. "I remembered what Kyle said yesterday about your condition. So I hot you a cup of coffee. I hope you like it."

Tweek eyed the dark tan colored drink, but gave it a tiny sip. He looked in complete bliss as the sweet vanilla taste invaded his mouth. "What's in this coffee?" He asked, in happy land.

"Cream and sugar." Whitney said.

"I love it!" Tweek said. Just as he finished, Chloe came into the forest with the rest of them. "Chloe, it's you!" Tweek said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late!"

"Whatever, Chloe. We're used to it now." Danni said.

"Okay, our newly joined members need to know how to activate their crests." Chloe said.

"Okay. What do we need to do?" Kyle asked. He, Pip, Butters and Tweek had their crests pulled out and were ready to learn (unlike in school).

"First watch us." Chloe said. She turned to the other Sailor Scouts. "Okay girls pull out your crests." Everyone except Danni pulled out their wand-looking crests.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

And then, they started glowing the colors of their crests, Whitney glowing red, Jaslin glowing purple, Meaghan glowing teal, and Frankie glowing sea green. Then they moved their crests across their bodies in different patterns, their clothes beginning to form on their bodies. When the light had died down, they had on sailor girl uniforms, each the color of the light they glowed. On their foreheads were headband like crowns with a jewel in the middle that was the color of their uniforms.

The boys in the bushes stared in awe as the girls transformed. "Wow, Damien. I guess you weren't lying." Craig whispered.

"Hold on." Cartman whispered. "He said it was the Jew fag and the Melvins that were going to do this, not the hot girls!"

"They're probably getting to that Cart-" Craig started.

"Shhh! They're starting to talk again." Kenny whispered.

"Wow, that was really cool!" Tweek said.

"Are… Are we going to end up wearing what they are?" Kyle asked, dreading the answer.

"Sorry, Kyle, but yes." Jaslin said, tugging his cheek.

"I'm starting to hate this again." he muttered.

"Look, whether your wearing a skirt or a pair of shorts, you need to help us save the universe. And only when you use the power of the crest can you use your powers." Chloe said, using a very serious look.

Kyle sighed, then smiled. "You're right."

"And besides, we figured the last 4 of us would be girls too. Not a couple of very cute boys!" Meaghan said. Then she started poking Kyle in his cheeks. All the girls, in the spite of things, started poking the boys in their cheeks or tugging on their faces, saying stuff like "You guys are so cute!" or "Adorable!"

"A-aw, shucks!" Butters said.

"Can we focus please?!" Kyle yelled.

"You're right. Okay, just relax and let the words come to mind. When they do, shout it out and do what you saw." Chloe said as she and the other girls backed off the boys.

Doing just as she said, the boys relaxed and focused on nothing. Their crests began to glow and their clothes began to ruffle. The air swirled as they shouted out the names of the crests.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

And just as the girls before them did, they glowed different colors, Kyle orange, Pip yellow, Butters blue, and Tweek green. A new sensation engulfed them, all at once. They moaned as the new feeling took them over. Their pajamas disappeared and they glowed brighter. Then they moved their crests across their bodies.

Butters moved his in a water spiral like movement. It got smaller and smaller until it touched his skin and appeared as a sailor uniform with a pair of high heeled blue boots that came up to his knees and a blue skirt.

Pip made several rings with his. They rose above his head and lowered over his body. He lifted his arms as they enclosed around his body and turned into his clothes, a sailor uniform with boots like Butters', but yellow and a yellow skirt.

Tweek moved his round and round in a straight line and watched as they turned into light green leaves. They stuck to his body one at a time until he had his sailor uniform, a pair of green boots with laces and a green skirt.

Kyle made the same motion as Tweek, but instead of leaves it was orange hearts. They also stuck to his body and turned into his clothes, a sailor uniform with orange heels and an orange skirt.

Just like the first four Sailor Scouts, they had headband like crowns on their foreheads, each the color of their uniforms. And just like the first four, they had on white gloves. The wind died down, and when they looked at each other and themselves, they didn't feel embarrassed. They actually felt kind of… pretty.

"Oh… my… God…" Kenny whispered.

"Do… do you guys see that too?" Cartman asked, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. The other boys simply nodded in response, seeing as shock had taken over their bodies at the time. Because at the time, the only thing they could think of was… how _hot_ they all looked!!

"Wow, that… that felt incredible!" Pip said.

Butters hug himself tightly and sighed contently. "I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"That's just the feeling of your powers fully coursing your body. Once you transform a few more times, you'll get used to it." Chloe said.

"W-what about you two? A-aren't you gonna tr-transform, too?" Butters asked.

"Yes we are, Butters. Danni, are you ready?" Chloe said.

"You bet I am." Danni replied. She and Chloe pulled out their heart shaped crests, Danni's a bit smaller than Chloe's. Then they closed their eyes. They shot them back open as their crests glowed a rainbow of colors.

"Super Moon Crisis Power!!" they shouted. Then, their colors glowed brighter and ribbons appeared on their bodies. A sparkling, glitter like light wrapped around them, forming a white bathing suit. The sparkling light continued to glow around them, making their skirts materialize, Danni's pink and Chloe's blue. Their hair floated as their headband like crowns appeared on their foreheads and white hairpins appeared in their hair. But on Chloe's crown, the jewel was replaced with a small crescent moon. Danni and Chloe's sailor uniforms completed with the materialization of their boots, which looked like Butters' and Pip's but Danni's pink and Chloe's red.

The wind died down once more and Chloe and Danni stood in front of their shocked new friends. "That was… incredible." Pip said.

"Yes," Danni said. "It's always like this, but when you've done it for a certain number of times, you kind of get used to it."

"Okay, now that you know how to activate the crests, you need to know how to _de_activate them." Jaslin said.

"And how do we do that?" Kyle asked.

"You focus entirely on changing back to normal, otherwise…" Whitney said.

"O-otherwise, what?" Tweek said.

"Oh nothing, now go ahead and try it." she said.

The boys looked at each other, then focused on changing back to normal. But their curiosity got the better of them and their focus slipped a little. The next thing they knew, the cold air was blowing across their naked bodies. "AHH! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY FUCKING CLOTHES?!!" Kyle shouted.

"We told you to stay focused. If you don't, not all your clothes will come back." Danni said, shielding her eyes. All the girls were. But not the boys. They stared with wide eyes at the shivering naked boys in front of them.

"O-oh my God…" Cartman whispered. He couldn't believe that the boys he made fun of for being gay was making him hard. None of them believed it. At least they didn't want to. But there they were, getting hard because their friends were naked due to a mishap in something they didn't think even existed.

"D-Damien, can we leave now? We have school tomorrow." Stan whispered trying to cover up the _real_ reason he wanted to leave. It's not everyday you get hard from your best friend.

"Are you kidding? No, we can't. There might be more stuff we don't know yet. Now quiet." Damien hissed.

"Well what are we going to do?!" Tweek said panicking. He didn't want to go home in the buff, neither did the other 3. Someone would see!

"Don't worry, we planned ahead in case something like this would happen. Just wait a sec." Meaghan said.

"Please hurry, it is very chilly out here." Pip said.

Meaghan returned seconds later with some clothes she thought they'd want. They were pajamas, but not the kind they wanted. "What the hell?! I don't want to go home in a pair of shorts that's shorter than a skirt I was wearing less than 10 seconds ago!" Kyle said.

"It's either this or you walk home like that." Whitney, still covering her eyes.

"I-I suppose I could w-wear this. I-it's not that bad." Butters said, rubbing his knuckles together. He took the pair that was baby blue, Kyle took the orange one's, Pip took the barely-there yellow pair*, and Tweek took the lime green one's. They felt a little uncomfortable considering how they weren't wearing any underwear. But they did recover the slightest bit from the cold.

"If you knew we were guys, why did you get us _girl_ pajamas?" Kyle asked, obviously pissed off.

"We wanted to see how cute you look in them!" Jaslin squealed. Then she and the other girls started poking them in their faces and tugging their cheeks again.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!" Kyle yelled.

Stan, Kenny, Craig, Cartman, and Damien, seeing how their friends were leaving, decided they were going to leave too.

Each boy, including their friends, went back to their respective homes, but like the last time, Kyle and the 3 blondes were sleepwalking, controlled by Jaslin's magical flute.

**END**

Okay, so far chapter 3 is the longest. I hoped you liked it, it took a lot longer than I originally thought to write it. I hope I got these colors right, too. But if I didn't, it's my story anyway.

Next chapter preview - The quartet try to go to school the next morning with some extra people joining them, but the sights from the night before make the trip a little uncomfortable. Why are all these images running through their minds? And why do they like them so much?

J


	4. School

Fourth chapter! J Okay, there was a scene in the last chapter that I should probably claim, basically because, from my knowledge, that has never happened in the Sailor Moon series ever. The scene in question is the one where they were changing back and they weren't focused, so when they were normal again, their clothes were gone (XD so funny!).

Chapter 4, I don't own South Park or Sailor Moon, but the girl Sailor Scouts and their enemies are mine. Enjoy!

Saviors of the Universe

"Good morning you guys!" Kyle yelled. Stan turned, expecting to see his best friend walking up. But instead, he saw his best friend and the other 3 boys from last night walking up. Stan gulped as he saw the looks on their faces. They had no idea what he and his friends had done the night before.

"Ay! Jew fag! Why are the Melvins with you?!" Cartman asked, turning crimson. Apparently, Stan wasn't the only person thinking about last night.

"I thought it'd be nice to walk with them." Kyle said. He winked at the 'Melvins' and they all giggled. "You guys don't mind, right?"

"N-no… of course not, K-Kyle…" Stan stuttered.

"I don't give a damn about what you think Cartman…" Kyle muttered, loud enough for a certain fatass to growl at him. "So that leaves… Kenny." Kyle added.

He turned to look at Kenny, who had his hood pulled over his face, just like the old days. Kyle walked up to him to look him in the face. Kenny only did that when he was scared or embarrassed. But as he got closer, Kenny turned away and muttered, "Sure, go ahead…"

"Kenny… you okay?" Kyle asked, worry tinting his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"O-okay…" Kyle said. Then he turned back to his blonde trio of friends. "They said it's okay."

"Okay, then. Let us be off." Pip said. Stan, Kenny, and Cartman walked in silence, too embarrassed by the night before to speak. However, they heard Kyle, Butters, Pip, and Tweek giggling and talking behind them. Then, after 20 minutes, Kenny walked up to Stan, his hood still over his face. He pulled his hood down enough for Stan to hear what he was going to say without it being muffled.

"Stan… I'm losing… my fucking mind here! All… all I see is Butters taunting me with a really, really, _really _sexy look on his face. All I see… is him naked like the night before… All I see is… him sweating underneath me and moaning and panting… and… it's killin' me! Not to mention he's less than 10 feet behind me! Stan… you gotta help me… or I swear to GOD I will go on a fucking rampage!!" Kenny whispered.

"Don't worry Kenny. T-the school is just a few more feet away from here. Just bite your lip and keep your cool." Stan said, calmly. He knew just how Kenny was feeling. That's the only thing he was _dreaming_ about when they went back to bed. Except, though he hated to admit it, those dreams were about Kyle.

He heard a yelp from behind him that broke him away from his thoughts. He turned to see that Butters had tripped over something. Although he couldn't see what because Butters was in front of it. Or he might have landed on it… Either way, Butters was on the ground, a little cut on the side of his face and his eyes squeezed shut. And, though it may have been a trick of the light, he could've sworn he saw a tear trying to make it's way out.

"Butters, are- GAH!!- you okay?" Tweek asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'll be fine Tweek. I-I think I might've t-twisted my ankle though. O-oh jeez…" Butters replied, getting quieter with every word.

Kyle was just about to help him up when Kenny quickly stepped in front of him and extended his hand. 'Oh no… Kenny, don't…' Stan thought to himself.

"Need a hand?" Kenny said, his hood taken back off.

Butters looked at him questionably, but nodded and took his hand. "Can you stand?" Kenny asked. When Butters got to his feet and stood on his own, he winced and tried to balance himself on one foot. "I'll take that as a no. C'mere." Before Butters could get a word in, Kenny had put him on his back and started to carry him to the school, piggyback style.

"O-oh, jeez, Kenny. Y-you don't h-have to worry a-about lil' ol' me…" Butters said.

"Yes, I do." Kenny said. Stan watched as Kenny carried Butters on his back, winking at him as he passed. Stan knew what he was trying to do and didn't like it. But he thought that maybe Kenny should be happy, even if it only lasts a minute.

Kyle, Tweek, and Pip just stared until they figured out what was happening. And then they started giggling again. 'Damn, they sound like a bunch of girls!' Stan thought to himself. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

They got to the school, Kenny getting odd looks from the person he was carrying on his back. But then, everyone went back to their own stuff as he carried him to what Butters said was his locker. Then after Butters got his stuff, Kenny dropped them off in his first period class and took him to the nurse to patch up his twisted ankle.

Kyle, Pip, and Tweek said goodbye to each other and walked off to their separate homerooms. Stan was beginning to dread school more than usual today. All of his classes for the day, Kyle had too. That used to be the reason why he was happy to go to school on odd days. But now, he just wanted the day to end. And though he didn't know it, so did Craig and Damien.

**END**

Okay, so there are some… awkward things going on right now. But, if all goes as planned, there should be some Bunny in the next chapter. If not, it'll be in the chapter after that along with Style.

Next chapter preview - The boys are relieved as it is time to go home and enjoy their weekend. But their training isn't done yet. Will their secret admirers sneak in again? And just who is this _other_ mystery girl?

D:


	5. Training Part 1

**Fifth chapter! Sorry about the delay, but you know… New Years and all that… not to mention, I got sick and there were benchmarks this week… anyway, this should contain very explicit, very hot bunny sex. If not, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter!! (Remember: this is all impulse writing!) Oh, and I also want to thank my friends, ahayhay and Eternal Hitsuzen for supporting me in this. Okay, on with the story!!**

**Chapter 5, I don't own South Park, any of it's characters, Sailor Moon, any of it's ideas/scenarios, but I do own the female Sailor Scouts and their enemies.**

**Saviors of the Universe**

"**T-thanks for taking me to the n-nurse, Kenny. It was r-really sweet." Butters said. His ankle was bandaged up and ready to be walked on. At least that's what the nurse said.**

"**Don't mention it Butters." Kenny smirked.**

"**N-no really." Butters said. He leaned forward and gave Kenny a small kiss on his cheek. Kenny's eyes widened and he put his hand on his cheek. "Thank you." He got up and walked out, leaving an awestruck Kenny in the nurse's office.**

**Kenny held his freshly kissed cheek a little longer. Then he walked out the nurse's office to his 3rd**** period class.**

**6 hours later…**

"Ugh, I hate school!!!" Kyle groaned. All the others nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to give whoever created calculus a good thrashing!" Pip said angrily.

"Y-yeah!" Butters said, followed by a "GAH!!" from Tweek.

"Hey… is that…?" Kyle said, pointing to the person walking towards them.

"Hi guys!" Whitney said, running toward them. Kyle almost passed out, but Pip, Butters, and Tweek ran right up to her.

"Hi Whitney!" Pip said, hugging her.

"H-how have you been, W-Whitney?" Butters asked.

"Thanks Whitney! You brought me more coffee with that 'sugar' and 'cream' stuff!" Tweek said cheerily.

"Your welcome, Tweek. I'm doing just fine Butters. And hi Pip!" Whitney said, answering each of them. She looked past the 3 boys to Kyle, who looked like he was going to kill someone. "What's with you, red-head?" she asked sarcastically.

"Whitney, are you sure you should be out here in the open? I thought this whole… 'thing' was supposed to be a secret." he whispered, nudging in the direction of Cartman, Stan and Kenny.

"Well, you can tell one person. I mean, it'd be pretty hard to keep a secret this big. Except for me. But still, I'm pretty sure they haven't figured it out yet. Have you boys?" she asked, looking past Kyle at the other 3 boys behind him.

They all looked the direction behind them, not willing to show the blush creeping up their faces. When they figured it was okay, they played it safe. "You talkin' to us?" Stan asked.

"Yes I am." Whitney said.

"Look lady. I don't know nothin' about this Jew-fag or faggy his friends, and I don't want to." Cartman said.

"Whitney, right?"

"Yeah."

"Whitney, what are you talking about?" Kenny asked.

"I know what I'm talking about. And so do these 4 _adorable_ boys. But they decide on whether to tell you or not." Whitney said. "Okay, c'mon guys."

"W-where we going?" Butters said.

"You guys need to train some more. You're not done yet."

"What else do we need to learn?" Kyle asked, wanting to go home.

"Chloe will tell you."

"Um, Whitney?" Pip muttered.

"Yeah, Pip?"

"…N-nothing…" he muttered again. The other boys just watched as their friends left with Whitney.

"Did we just get ditched?" Kenny asked.

"I don't really care." Cartman said. He turned the other way around to his house and said, "Screw you guys, I'm going home."

"Whatever…" Stan said. He stared after his red-head and the brunette as they walked away. Wait… his red-head? Where'd that come from?

"Okay, Whitney, what's this all about?"

"Well, Kyle, just wait until we get there."

"And, if we could tell on person, why is it that when we meet you guys, it was always at 2 o'clock in the fucking morning?!"

"Well, because, we didn't want to disturb you in the middle of the day when you had school and chores and free time."

So you chose to get us while we were sleeping? Oh wow, that's really smart." Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I didn't hear you complaining about it before!"

"I didn't have _time_ to complain about it before!"

"Look, whatever. We're already here. So quit your griping and wait for the others." Whitney said, playfully throwing Kyle on a tree stump.

Kyle huffed and folded his arms across his chest. The other boys and Whitney giggled at his childish actions. Soon after, Danni, Jaslin, Frankie, Meaghan, _and Chloe _came out from forest. "OMG!! _Chloe _came to a meeting on time?! It's a miracle!!" Whitney said, jokingly.

"Yeah, we were just as surprised as you are." Danni said.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever you guys, I can be on time… sometimes…" she said.

"Yeah, _right._" Meaghan said, sarcastically.

"Could you guys please tell us why we're here?! You didn't one fucking thing about this yesterday!!" Kyle said, irritably.

"You are always in such a grumpy mood, Kyle. Well when you're with us anyway." Frankie said, poking him in his cheeks.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyle said, swatting her hands away.

"I mean, when you're with us you're all grumpy and mean. But when you're with you're little friends, you seem a lot happier."

Kyle blushed furiously. "Y-You spy on me?!"

"Not just you. Butters, Pip and Tweek too." Danni said. "We have to make sure that you guys aren't in trouble or anything."

"So you choose… to spy on us?" Kyle asked in disbelief.

"Exactly!" Meaghan said.

"…That has got to be… the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Kyle said.

"Dumb, or not, it's what we do." Whitney said.

"Whatever, you guys still haven't answered my question. Why are we here?"

"You still have some training to do." Chloe said. "You know why you're here and you've learned how to activate and deactivate you're crests."

"And the unpleasant side effect of lack of concentration that comes with the deactivation." Kyle grumbled.

"I told you to focus." Whitney said.

"Now you have to learn the powers you have." Chloe continued.

"W-we have powers?" Butters said.

"Yes Butters."

"What kind of powers?" Pip asked.

"That all depends on what Sailor Scout you are." Danni said.

"Okay. How do we use them?" Kyle asked.

"I was getting to that." Chloe said. "You have to transform to be able to use your powers."

"I think we know that." Kyle said. He pulled out his crest from his backpack and stared at it. Butters, Pip, and Tweek pulled out their crests as well.

"You guys gonna transform?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, seeing as we still have to train."

They started to glow again, and repeated the same notions as the night before. The other girls followed suit.

"Okay… now what?" Kyle asked when they were done.

"Well, since you have so many questions, why don't you go first Kyle?" Chloe said.

"Okay then, but like I said, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, just let the feeling take over you. Focus all your energy on that tree and say whatever comes to mind." Chloe explained.

Kyle looked at his hands. Then he closed his eyes and did just as Chloe had said. He felt the wind blowing again, the soft swirling in his ears calming him down a bit. 'Must be because it's my first time. Like with the transformation…' he thought to himself. Then all of a sudden he shouted, "Venus!" He brought his fingers to his lips and kissed them, pulling them back slightly. In between his fingers and lips was a orange heart. Then he shouted while pulling back his arm, "Love and beauty shard!"

He threw the heart at the tree and it hit it, blowing right through it and going through several others. Pip, Tweek, and Butters all stared in awe at the damage Kyle had done to the trees with a _heart._ If that's what Kyle could do, imagine what powers they had!!

"Well done, Kyle." Danni said, clapping her hands. "For an arrogant, big-mouthed jerk, you have done well." she mumbled.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" he shouted, awaking from his own shock.

"Oh, nothing." Kyle glared.

"Okay, now we continue the training." Chloe said.

**END**

I'm so sorry it had to end like this!!! And I know that it was a really long wait… but I don't want to start something I can't finish so I need your help. You see, I've watched Sailor Moon before… but then I moved so I haven't watched it in over 4 years. I can't remember a thing! All I have is one episode of it, but that doesn't have Sailor Saturn in it, so I can't finish this chapter until I know what powers she has. So please help me! I swear, I'll write a long chapter to continue this and to make up for the bunny scene I didn't put in here. Please forgive me. Please. I really need this for Pip.

Thanks to anyone who can help me out in this. And I'm really, _really_, _**really**_ sorry for all this.

:3


	6. Training Part 2

Sixth chapter! Okay, this is to make up for my idiocy for the last chapter. I'm still kind of sick, and there's a bunch of snow outside, so there shouldn't be much I can do except this. Now, this chapter continues the rest and hopefully last training session of the boys. And hopefully soon after this they will meet the first bad guy. Because I love action and violence, so I want to hurry up and get to that.

Chapter 6, I don't own South Park or any of it's characters. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's ideas, scenarios, or battle attacks. However I do own the female Sailor Scouts and their enemies. Please enjoy!!

Saviors of the Universe

Chloe turned to Butters. "Alright Butters. You're up."

"O-okay… I-I'm coming." Butters said. He walked to the same spot that Kyle was but in a slightly different angle. He did what Chloe told Kyle to do. He felt the power rise up in his chest and all of a sudden he shouted, "Mercury!" He got into a sitting position in mid-air and started to play a harp made of pure water. Then he shouted out, "Aqua Rhapsody!"

While he played, powerful shots of water came from the harp and went through just as many trees as Kyle's heart did. The harp disappeared, and Butters looked at the damage that was done. He looked horrified. But then the biggest smile spread across his lips. "That was so cool!!" he said.

"Awesome!" Tweek said.

"Right-o!" Pip exclaimed.

Kyle couldn't speak(he probably could, I just don't feel like thinking of it right now) he was in so much awe.

"Okay, Tweek, now it's your turn." Danni said when Butters had sat down.

"Okay. GAH!!" Tweek said. "Darn it! GEH!!"

"Don't worry, we came prepared." Whitney said, pulling a cup of coffee from seemingly nowhere.

"Thank you!" Tweek said. He drank half the cup before going to his spot, and just like Butters, in a different angle than the one before.

"Okay, you know what to do right?" Meaghan asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"Okay then. Go ahead." Frankie said. "Um, but this time, we'll have to take shelter high in the trees."

"Why?" Pip asked.

"You'll find out. Just get in the trees." Danni said. Kyle, Pip, and Butters didn't ask any more questions. They just jumped into the trees (effortlessly, might I add) and watched from above.

Tweek closed his eyes and focused his energy on the trees in front of him. Then his eyes shot open and he shouted, "Jupiter!" He started spinning on one foot, putting his hands across his chest. Then he spun faster, raising his arms above his head and shouting, "Oak Evolution!!" Leaves shot from all places of his body, hitting everything in sight: trees, bushes the grass, and one even hit an oncoming duck in the sky. He stopped, and so did the leaves.

The other Sailor Scouts jumped down from their position in the trees. "Tweek, that was awesome!" Kyle said.

"Y-yeah, Tweek! That w-was cool!" Butters said.

"Oh that was amazing, Tweek!" Pip said. "I wonder what I can do." Pip said, holding his staff (sorry I forgot to add this in the 2nd chapter, but Jaslin and Pip have staves [I didn't know Pip had a staff until I saw videos of Sailor Saturn on Youtube]).

"You'll soon find out Pip." Meaghan said. "Just take your place somewhere, considering how our training grounds need some… refreshment." she said.

Tweek laughed nervously. "… Sorry…" he said.

"Oh, no need. If it were me, I would've burned down this entire forest." Whitney said. "And besides, you're only training."

"Okay… let's see what I can do…" Pip said, readying his staff.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." a voice said from the trees. "You won't be needing it."

"Who… who is that?" Kyle asked, looking around.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself." the voice said. All of a sudden, a lady jumped down from the top of one of the tallest trees. She was dressed in a long, sleek, midnight black dress and high heels. She had a light complexion with short, light blue hair. She also had a staff, but this one had a black circle at the top with purple rings encircling it. "My name is Serleena. Nice to meet you."

**END**

Okay, sorry it took so long. I'm lucky I finished it today, considering I just went to the doctor's. Anyway, the fight will be in the next chapter, of which I am currently writing. Err… typing… whatever. Anyway, look forward to the next one.

Next chapter preview - Serleena is here!! What are we going to do?! Oh no, what happened to Pip?! Find out, in chapter 7! Fighting Serleena


	7. Fighting Serleena

Okay, the seventh chapter! I really, really, really didn't think I'd make it this far. In fact, I was pretty sure I wasn't going to make it past the 3rd chapter. But I'm still going! I'm also thinking of making another multi-chapter story with Pokemon. It'll be a story involving Ash and Gary and what would happen if Jackie found another Manaphy egg and gave it to Ash. I'm letting my jacked up imagination wander. ^-^

Chapter 7, I don't own South Park or Sailor Moon, because if I did, I would've been made these two cross and turn it into a very successful show. However, I do own Serleena, Ursula, Akasha, the Sailor Scouts (female), and some of the scenarios.

Saviors of the Universe

"Serleena!" Chloe said, angrily. "What are you doing here?!"

"Aw, what? You're not happy to see me?" Serleena said in a mock-hurt voice. "I heard there were some new comers here. And I just came to 'welcome' them to the group." she said, a devilish smirk on her face.

"You shouldn't even be here Serleena!" Whitney yelled. "Your kind shouldn't be able to handle the atmosphere!"

"That's the beauty of technology, right?" Serleena asked, pointing her staff at them. A black ball of energy formed around the circle at the top of her staff. And when it got to the size of a basketball, she let it go and it hit Pip. He was thrown back, hitting a tree very hard and sliding down in pain.

"Pip!" Whitney yelled. She turned to Serleena, anger taking her over. "You're gonna pay for that!" She put her two index fingers together, a flame forming on top of them. She aimed them at Serleena. Then she pulled one of her hands back and got in the stance of an archer. "Mars! Flame Sniper!" she yelled, letting go. An arrow of flame shot out, hitting Serleena's staff. It didn't do much damage, however.

"Oh, come on. Is that all you got?" Serleena said, laughing at them.

Jaslin growled, aiming her own staff at Serleena. She closed her eyes. And as she did, a purple energy ball form around the heart. She opened her eyes and yelled, "Pluto Deadly Beam!" She shot her energy at Serleena, but she met it with her own energy blast. They were evenly matched, but Serleena's made it past Jaslin's. Jaslin was hit and cast in the same direction as Pip, but Kyle managed to break her landing. Completely on accident.

Butters was already at Pip's side. "Pip! A-are you okay?" he asked, searching for any wounds.

"Y-yes… I think I-I'll be okay… ow…" Pip groaned.

"Let me help you." Butters said.

"No, you have to go and help the others… just let me rest here…" Pip said, leaning back in the most comfortable way he could find. Butters looked up at Serleena, who was shooting more and more energy blasts at his friends. He got up and formed a water ball. He threw it at her, shouting, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" She didn't see it and it hit her in the face.

Tweek saw this as an opening. A little antenna came out the top of his headband and it sparked with electricity. He formed a ball into his hand. He shouted, "Thunder!" throwing it at her. It turned into a ball of thunder and hit her, electrocuting her from being soaked as well.

Danni smirked, thinking Serleena had been beaten once and for all. But was she ever wrong.

Serleena stood, struggling as the electricity sparked around her. "You… little brats…" she growled. Serleena walked toward them, an evil aura revolving around her. They all got ready for another attack, getting into their stances. But Serleena formed a dark bubble, glaring at them through the opening as it slowly closed. As soon as the bubble closed, it disappeared.

They all looked at the same area for some time before they remembered the bigger task at hand. "Pip!" Tweek yelled, running over to him and joining Butters. Kyle soon followed suit.

"P-Pip… are you okay?" Kyle asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"W-well, I could say I've been better…" Pip said weakly, wincing when he finished.

"Is there anything we can do to help you, Pip?" Tweek asked.

"I-I… think I'll need help getting home…" Pip said, trying his best to smile. The other girls made their way over to him.

Whitney stepped up. "Pip, are you sure there's nothing else you need?" she asked.

"N-no… I just want to get home right now…" Pip said. He focused his energy on going back to normal, and successfully did it. Tweek, Butters, and Kyle were right behind him.

Tweek and Kyle each grabbed one of his arms and led him out the forest. Butters turned around and said, "We'll b-be back later…" before following them.

**Meanwhile…**

Stan and Kenny were standing in front of Kenny's 'house', talking about nothing in particular. But they both stopped abruptly when they saw Kyle and Tweek carrying a weak looking Pip somewhere. With Butters tailing behind them.

"Hey! Kyle!" Stan called out. Kyle looked up at him, concern still in his features.

"Stan! Kenny!" he said, relief in his voice. "Please, help us! We need to get Pip home!" Stan and Kenny glanced at each other before rushing over to their friend's side.

"What happened to him?" Kenny asked.

Kyle bit his lip before answering, "That's not important right now! He may be seriously injured! We have to get him home!" Stan nodded, gently grabbing the arm that Kyle had in his hand. He angled it over his shoulder and took hold of Pip's back. Kenny did the same on the other side, taking it from Tweek. They walked the poor boy home, walking inside his house and laying him on his bed.

Pip groaned in pain as he was laid on his bed. "What's wrong with him?" Tweek asked.

"I don't know… let's see…" Butters said, inching his hand toward Pip's shirt. He lifted it up enough to see Pip's stomach and gasped in shock. His stomach was black and blue all over, as if someone had been beating him up on a daily basis. There was blood coming out one of the bruises, and it looked to be getting worse by the second. Kyle covered his mouth, attempting to stop any sounds that might've come out his mouth.

"Oh… o-oh my God…" he gasped, feeling tears stinging the corner of his eyes. "Pip… I thought you said you were okay…"

"I felt okay…" Pip lied. He'd felt like he was going to die, but he couldn't let his friends know that. They would've let themselves get hurt trying to protect him.

Butters wiped his eyes. The tears had already started streaming down his face. "M-maybe… maybe Chloe c-can help!" he said, turning to Tweek and Kyle.

"Yeah, maybe she can!" Tweek agreed.

"But how do we know she's still there?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not. I'm right here." Chloe said, suddenly appearing behind them. It startled all of them. Except Pip.

"What's wrong with him, Chloe?" Kyle asked her. Chloe walked over to Pip and studied his black-and-blue stomach. "It was Serleena… That staff of hers… it's made of pure evil…" she said.

Their eyes widened. "W-what do y-you mean pure e-evil?" Butters asked.

Chloe looked at them, a sense of seriousness on her face. "She comes from a planet in a different universe. It has never been discovered by anyone, so her people live in complete secrecy. The only people who actually know about it are us." Chloe said. Stan and Kenny glanced at each other.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"Serleena and what I'm talking about is none of your concern. May I ask that you leave so I may talk with them?" Chloe said, gesturing to Kyle, Tweek, Pip, and Butters. Once again, Kenny and Stan glanced at each other before leaving the room.

Chloe turned back to them. "Have you told anyone about your secret yet?"

"No, we haven't." Kyle answered quickly.

"Okay. That's the only reason I sent them out. I don't want them to find out from me. They need to find out from you." Chloe said. "Now back to important matters. Serleena is in a universe that is at least 5,000,000 light-years away from here."

"Well, then why is she so bent on having our universe?" Tweek asked.

"Well, she's having a competition. With her sisters. Akasha and Ursula." Chloe said.

"You never said anything about them being sisters!" Kyle fumed.

"I didn't? Sorry about that…" Chloe said. "But, years ago, Serleena, Akasha, and Ursula made up a competition. To see who got this universe. Because, apparently, this is the most valuable and beautiful universe of them all. We're not sure why, but it may have something to do with the fact that humans are in this universe." Kyle, Butters, and Tweek listened to the story, not believing their ears.

"Serleena is the oldest, followed by Ursula, then Akasha as the youngest. They each have their own universe, but they want this one. Serleena wanted to make sure that she won this competition, even though where her universe was, she can't survive here on long periods of time." She turned to Butters. "That water ball you threw must've weakened her to some degree. Because she left so quickly, she must've ran out of the time she _thought _she had.

"The staff she has, remotely similar to Pip's and Jaslin's, is very powerful. She created it to make sure that she won this little competition. It is made from everything dark and evil known in this universe and every other. A single blast from that thing will kill you." She looked at Pip. "He's a very lucky one. Most would've died by now. But we have to hurry, he won't last long…"

"Well, w-what are we s-supposed to do?!" Butters panicked.

"Butters… you have the power to save him…" Chloe said.

"W-what am _I_ supposed t-to do?!" Butters panicked again.

"Use your water powers. They have healing energy in them. Just hover it over Pip's stomach, let the water touch him. He should be fine after that. But I make no promises, for it may be too late."

Butters was about to ask another question, but as quickly as she appeared, Chloe disappeared. Butters transformed back to his Sailor Mercury side, saying it quietly so no one could hear. He walked up to Pip slowly, forming a water spiral in his hands. He turned it over, hovering it over Pip's stomach, as instructed. The water started to glow a baby blue color as it neared Pip.

Pip closed his eyes tightly, feeling slight pain from such action. Kyle came up to him, grabbing his hand. Tweek did the same. Butters let the water touch Pip's skin exactly. They all watched in awe as Pip's bruises disappeared. The blood melted away, and his stomach turned back to the pale color it was before. Pip's eyes opened slowly, revealing purple eyes. "Pip, a-are you feelin' o-okay now?" Butters asked, taking away the water.

"Y-yeah… actually, I feel kinda sleepy…" Pip said, closing his eyes. And he drifted off to sleep. The others sighed in relief, glad Pip was okay.

"We should really watch out for that thing now that we know what it does…" Tweek said, pulling Pip's shirt down. He looked around the room, finding a blanket and laying it on Pip.

"How long do you think he'll be sleeping?" Kyle asked.

"I-I don't kn-know… But i-if he keeps sleepin' 'til after school is done, we'll h-have to tell people s-somethin'. Pip's n-never missed a-a day at school!" Butters inquired.

"Except that time he went to Hell for a couple of days…" Tweek added.

"Well… we'll just say he was sick. Like, _really _sick." Kyle said.

"Good idea…" Tweek said.

"Y-yeah…" Butters added.

"Okay, let's let him rest." Kyle said, shooing them out the room. Butters and Tweek got the message. Butters turned back to his normal state and left with Tweek first. Kyle closed the door, shutting it silently.

Stan and Kenny sat paranoid on the couch. When they saw the other three enter the room, they stood up quickly. "Is he okay now?" Stan asked.

"Y-yeah… he'll be okay…" Kyle said, looking up at the door. "He just needs some sleep."

"Where's that Chloe girl? Wasn't she with you?" Kenny asked.

"What do you mean? Didn't she some down here?" Tweek asked.

"No, we didn't see her." Stan replied.

"W-well, she j-just disappeared…" Butters said. "But she did help us a lot."

"I'm glad she did…" Kyle said.

"I'm glad Pip will be okay. I don't think Damien could handle it if he found out Pip wouldn't exist anymore." Kenny said.

"What do you mean?" Tweek asked.

"You can't tell? Damien has the biggest thing for Pip. Like, in the whole history of the world of people having crushes. But, being Damien, he hides it very well." Kenny explained. "You guys really didn't know that? I'm, like, the dumbest fuck in the world and I caught that." Kenny added, referring to his poor grades in every subject in school.

"Well, we're not sure if Pip will be in school tomorrow. What do we tell him?" Kyle said.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something. And if I die, I'll come straight back the next day anyway." Kenny said, smiling.

"Thanks guys. And try not to tell anyone what you saw… okay?" Tweek said.

Stan and Kenny looked at each other, then nodded their heads. "Okay, we won't tell anyone." Stan said.

**END**

Okay, I just noticed something. I need a Tuxedo Mask character! So, I'll ask you guys. Should Tuxedo Mask be one of the South Park characters, or should I make him up? He won't be in the next chapter, but in the chapter after that one.

Next chapter preview - Pip's out cold. He won't be in school. What will an anxious, very evil Damien do? And what's this? Kyle seems to be having some… privacy time with Stan? What could possibly be going? Find out, in chapter 8! Love Surfaces


	8. Love Surfaces

Okay, eighth chapter is a go! This is all going so well! I had no idea I possessed the patience to even write this long! XD But, none the less, I have written it! Yay! This should be a good chapter! I'm serious this time! Even I'm getting tired of there being no action in here! D: So, I will make sure, for the life of me, that there will be Dip and Style in here. Bunny and Creek will be in the next chapter. Sorry, Creek and Bunny fans… TT^TT

Chapter 8, seriously for the last 7 chapters, I've saying that I only own the stuff that I made up. If you don't get it by now, you have a mental issue. =_= Sorry. But seriously.

Saviors of the Universe

Butters, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Tweek had gone home for the night, leaving a sleeping Pip in his house. Later that night, Kyle came back, snuck into his house through the window, locked the door, and snuck back out, all without being seen. 'Just to make sure you stay safe Pip…' he thought as he snuck back to his house.

**The Next Morning…**

"Kyle!" Butters called. Kyle turned around to see him and Tweek walking up to him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said.

"Pip- GAH!- still hasn't- GEH!- woken up yet…" Tweek said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Really?" Kyle said, lowering his voice slightly.

"Y-yeah. W-we went over to his house a-and knocked on the door for the last 20 minutes…" Butters said. "H-he didn't a-answer…"

"Well… at least we know what we're gonna say… right?" Kyle said, a little unsure.

"Yeah… GEH!… we know…" Tweek said.

"Uh, Tweek?"

"TOO MUCH PRESSURE!! Yes?" Tweek said.

"Isn't that _coffee_ you're drinking?"

"GEH! Yeah…"

"Then why are you still twitching every two seconds?"

"GAH!! I don't know!" Tweek said, panicking.

"M-maybe it's because you l-like Whitney's coffee b-better…" Butters inquired.

"Yeah… GEH! It's so good…! GAH!! But, when I told my dad, he didn't want- GEH!- me to 'soil the coffee' or-GAH!!- something like that…" Tweek said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry Tweek…" Kyle said, patting his twitching friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Whitney will bring you some of her coffee today."

"Yeah…" Butter said, patting his back too.

"Thanks- GEH!- guys…" Tweek said.

**At the School…**

"TIMMAH!!" Timmy shouted as Mr. Garrison started class.

"Mr. Garrison?" Wendy asked, raising her hand.

"Ugh, yes Wendy?" Mr. Garrison said.

"I'd like to make an announcement before class begins." she stated.

Mr. Garrison sighed before waving his hand. "Go ahead. Just don't take _2 hours _to say it like last time…" he groaned.

"Thank you." Wendy said, walking up to the front of the classroom. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Attention, my 9th grade classmates," she started. "I am pleased to announce that I, Wendy Testaburger, am available for dating purposes again!" she said, winking at Stan.

Stan groaned. 'I knew she and Token would never last… and now she wants to get back with me _again_… Oh, joy…' he thought.

Kyle saw the suggestive movement toward Stan and felt a pang in his heart. He wished Stan would notice him. Even if it was only for a little bit. He wanted to be his everything… 'Dammit!' he screamed at himself. 'There I go acting like a lady again! Stupid fucking brain! Gah!' he put his hands on his head, pushing down on his hat. 'But there's nothing I can do about it…' he thought again. 'Because he loves Wendy…' Soon after the thought, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He raised his hand quickly, trying to hurry before his tears spilled over. "Mr. Garrison!" he yelled.

"Kyle! What do you want?!" Mr. Garrison said furiously.

"M-may I be excused?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know, Kyle. Did you ask Mr. Hat?"

Kyle sighed, knowing he was running out of time. "Mr. Hat… may I please be excused?"

And, as if Mr. Hat saw the sadness in Kyle's heart, he calmly said, "Yes, but please hurry back. You need to learn in school too."

Everyone in the class gasped and looked back at Kyle. One tear managed to slide down his cheek before he ran out of class, his face buried in his hands. He ran outside, to the picnic table area in the courtyard. He sat down and cried, letting his feelings out in silent tears. 'Why…? Why won't you love me?' he thought sadly.

Stan saw the tear that glided down Kyle's face and felt hurt. 'What was wrong with Kyle? Why was he crying?' he thought. 'And why would Mr. Hat let him leave? He's never let anyone leave before! Something must be up… I'll go talk to him later…' Stan thought, looking directly at the board.

Mr. Garrison then started to call roll. "Okay then, let's see… Timmy?"

"TIMMAH!"

"Alright… Jimmy?"

"H… h… here." Jimmy stuttered.

"Okay… Wendy?"

"Here."

"Stan?"

"Here."

"Eric?"

"Here!"

"Pip?" No answer. "Pip?" Still no answer. "Where's Pip?"

"U-uh… Pip is r-really sick a-and can't come in today, Mr. Garrison…" Butters said.

"Oh, is that so?"

"GEH! Y-yeah…" Tweek said.

"Well, alrighty then, I'll just mark Pip as absent… Okay, Kenny?"

"Here." Damien looked shocked. He tapped his neighbor, Kenny in order to get an answer. "Hey… Kenny."

"'Sup, Damien?" Kenny said, casually.

"Where's Pip?"

"Didn't you just hear Butters and Tweek? He's sick."

"He always comes to school, sick or not."

"He didn't come to school when you sent him to Hell, did he?" Damien looked dumbfounded. "Alright then. Maybe he just didn't feel well enough to come to school today. And besides, just because you have a thing for him doesn't mean he has to come to school everyday for you to see him."

Damien glared at the poor blonde boy. "Who told you that?" he said quietly.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I have my ways." Kenny said, nonchalantly.

"You better tell me, or I will send you to Hell where you belong."

"Oh please, like that scares me. Do you know how many times I've been down there? Your dad is getting so tired of seeing me, he just sends me back the next day. So I'll be back even if you do send me to Hell. You can't get rid of me." Kenny said, a smirk on his face.

Damien growled. "Fine. But you better not breathe a word of that to anybody, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

'I still don't believe them…' Damien thought. 'Pip would've came to school even if he was sick… I'm going over there to see what's really going on over there…' He pulled out a pencil and began to write down the notes of their delusional teacher, Mr. Garrison.

**Later That Evening…**

"Kyle, you okay?" Stan asked, catching up to him after class. Kyle turned around and saw his Super Best Friend. He smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Stan, what's up?" he said, completely ignoring the question.

"Kyle… what happened back there? Why were you crying?" Stan asked again, using a tone that just screamed, 'You have to answer me!'

Kyle's eyes widened, and in an attempt to keep from answering the question, he ran. He ran as fast as he could away from Stan to his house. Stan stood in his place for a little bit, then ran at full speed after him. "Kyle!" he called to him. "Kyle! Why were you crying?!"

"No!" Kyle screamed back at him.

"What?!"

"No! I can't tell you! You'll hate me!" he said even louder, the tears coming back.

"What do you mean I'll hate you?! We're best friends, I could never hate you!!"

"Yes you will! You'll think I'm disgusting! You'll never want to see me again!"

"What are you talking about?! Kyle! Answer me!" He ran a little faster.

Kyle was at his front door when Stan caught up with him. He took his wrists and pinned them to the front door, staring deep into his eyes for an answer. "Kyle, what is up with you? You start crying in Mr. Garrison's class, and then you talk about me hating you? Where is all this coming from?"

Kyle looked back into Stan's eyes and blushed. He didn't want to be this close, but at the same time he longed for it. He tried to get out of Stan's grasp, not wanting to do something risky. "Let me go! Please!" he yelled.

"Not until you answer my questions! Why are you acting like this?!" Stan retorted.

"I… I can't tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"You'll hate me!!"

"No I won't!!"

"Yes, you will!"

"How will you know unless you tell me?" Stan asked, his voice getting softer.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because… I'm not supposed to feel this way about you…" Kyle said, his tears flowing down his face once again. "We're supposed to be friends… super best friends, and that's all… but…" He clenched his eyes shut. "But… but, I… I think that… I'm…" Kyle was interrupted by a pair of lips landing on top of his. His eyes widened again as Stan's tongue licked his bottom lip.

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and let Stan inside. Stan's tongue tasted every inch of Kyle's mouth. Kyle's eyes slid closed and he started to kiss back. Shortly after, Stan broke off their kiss, leaving nothing to be heard but soft pants and the beating of their hearts.

Stan smiled softly at him. "Do you still think I'll hate you?" he whispered. He let go of Kyle's wrists.

Kyle smiled like a young child and hugged Stan close to him. "I… I love you… I love you!" Kyle said.

"I love you too…" Stan said, hugging him back.

**Meanwhile…**

(read bottom for information of this particular part in the story) "I know Pip lives around here somewhere…" Damien said, entering Pip's quiet neighborhood. He looked from house to house, inside each and every window, until he came to the right one. "There you are!" he whispered triumphantly, seeing his Pip asleep in his bed.

'Right now, he looks kinda like that princess in the story… what was it called?' he thought as he broke the glass and entered the house. He looked at Pip's calm, sleeping face and brushed some of the hair from his eyes. 'Now I remember! It was called… Sleeping Beauty…' he thought again. 'And if this is anything like the fairytale… you should awaken by the kiss of a handsome prince…' He looked at Pip once again. "Well, I'm handsome, and I am the Prince of Darkness… I hope that counts… and if not, fuck it, I'm doing it anyway!" Damien thought out loud. He leaned over and kissed Pip's tender lips once, just like in the fairytale.

He pulled back, searching Pip's face for any movement. Sure enough, Pip's eyes opened slowly as he woke up. He knew someone else was there, but his vision was blurry so he couldn't see who. Once it was clear enough, he sat up on one arm and reached out to touch the face of whoever it was in front of him with his other hand. He cupped his hand on the 'intruder's' face. "D… Damien? How'd you get in here?" Pip said, knowing his dark aura from anywhere.

'It worked!' Damien thought. "Hello, my sleeping beauty. I see you have awaken." he said, sarcastically.

Pip giggled innocently. "What are you talking about, Damien?" he asked.

"Nothing important." he said. He kissed Pip's lips once again, sliding his tongue in when Pip gasped.

To say Pip didn't like it would be a lie to say the least. He kissed his Prince of Darkness back with as much enthusiasm as he could. He pulled Damien closer to him, knocking both of them over onto his bed. He moaned quietly, as the kiss turned from small and innocent to lustful and needy. "D… Damien…" he whispered between each kiss.

They broke their kiss reluctantly to breathe, staring deep into each other's clouded, lust filled eyes. Damien smirked and said, "My sleeping beauty has awakened…"

Pip giggled and kissed him again.

Damien rose off of him slowly, getting off the bed. "I wish I could stay longer, but there are some very important things I need to attend to. I'll see you later…" he said, slipping back out the window.

Pip ran to the window and waved goodbye to Damien, being careful of the broken glass that lay on the floor and the window sill. "Good bye!" he said cheerfully.

**Even **_**Later **_**That Evening…**

Kyle laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'He loves me… He loves me…' was repeated in his head over and over again. He smiled and went to sleep finally. For it was 1:30 in the morning.

**END**

Ha-ha! You guys thought there was going to be sex in this chapter, didn't you?! Well, I ain't that nice! :D But, I will take pity on you. See, I _was _planning on having the Tuxedo Mask chapter next, but depending on how you answer, it will either stay that way, or it will be an orgy of Style, Creek, Bunny, and Dip in the next chapter!! XD So, choose carefully.

Oh yeah, and another thing, please don't mob my house. We have enough problems as it is, we don't need a mob in our front yard! Thank you :D

Next chapter preview- Like I said, all depends on how you vote!

:D


	9. An Apology

Hi guys, it's me. Sorry I couldn't update sooner with an _actual _chapter to the story, but this isn't my computer. Something happened and I probably won't see my computer for some time. But I promise, as soon as we get it back, or get a new one, I will write another chapter to this story. You all have my word as a writer.

Love, whitemokona234.


	10. Pip's Ability

This is the 9th chapter of this story, and it has _**killed me **_that I couldn't get it up sooner. Anyway, it may take a while to finish this story because I'm going to make up for my loss of time with other stories. But here's how it'll work. I write a chapter for this story, then write a one-shot. Then, another chapter for this story, then another one-shot. This goes on until I run out of one-shots and I write my multi-chap stories. Hope you don't mind.

Chapter 9, disclaimers are all throughout this story. I won't say it anymore. Don't sue me just because I don't feel like typing the same thing over and over and over again. I own my OCs that you know about, along with the extras in this one. Enjoy!

Saviors of the Universe

Pip was just as surprised as everyone else that he had recovered from such a serious injury in just a week. "How'd you do that?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, really." Pip answered.

"Pip! Kyle!" a girl called. Pip turned around and saw Whitney running toward them. Right behind her were Tweek and Butters.

"Hello, Whitney. Hi, Butters. Good evening, Tweek." he said as they closed in. "How can we help you?"

"There's a meeting today!"

"Aw, come on, man! Why?" Kyle almost whined.

"We still haven't seen Pip's ability yet!"

"But we just got out of school! Does it have to be now?"

"Why are you being such a _baby _today?" Whitney said in a teasing manner.

"I'm not being a baby, I'm _tired, _dammit, and I want to enjoy at least a couple hours alone _please!_" Kyle said.

"Well, whatever. It won't take long, we're only observing what Pip can do." Whitney said. "Besides, I know you want to see it as much as the rest of us do. So come on!"

Kyle groaned in defeat. "Fine. Let's go…"

"Great, come on!" she said, grabbing Pip's arm and running to the meeting place.

"Hey, Whitney! I see you managed to get all 4 of them." Meaghan said, smirking.

"Yeah, but Mister Grumpy-Pants was a lot harder to get…" she whispered, gesturing to Kyle. The two girls giggled.

"Haha, very funny. I don't care what you call me, let's just get this over with." Kyle said.

"Kyle, you should know by now that we can't start without everyone else." Frankie said, emerging from the shadows of the forest.

"Yeah, it's more fun that way!" Danni said, appearing with Jaslin.

"Well, then I hope Chloe gets here soon…" Kyle said, pinching the bridge of his nose. And, as if on cue, Chloe came out, last as always.

"Hey, everybody!" she said.

"Hi, Chloe…" everyone said in monotone.

"What?"

"You're late." Whitney said.

"Again." Meaghan added.

"It's not my fault!"

"Then whose is it?" Danni asked.

"Uh… um… That's not what we're here for!" Chloe yelled, desperately trying to change the subject. "We're here to see what exactly Pip can do. Are you ready, Pip?"

"I guess so…" Pip transformed into his Sailor Saturn form and held his staff tightly in his hands.

"Remember, just let the words come to mind, and say it out loud." Chloe whispered.

"Okay…" Pip took a deep breath and then closed his eyes. As his eyes opened back up, they glowed a golden color. He lifted the staff and shouted, "Saturn!" As a yellow, electric looking light started to glow around his staff, Pip's backpack began to quiver.

"What's happening?" Kyle whispered.

"Just wait…" Chloe said.

Just then, his backpack burst open and a notebook flew out. It opened and revealed amazingly drawn doodles of people and different other little things. Then Pip yelled, "Chibi Chibi Banzai!" and hit the notebook with the energy. The notebook glowed a soft yellow and then a beam of light blinded the Sailor Scouts.

When their eyes opened back up to a clear sky, they wondered what happened. "S-so… what is it? What i-is Pip's p-power?" Butters asked.

"I'm… not very sure myself…" Pip said, a little disappointed. But then, he felt something poking his leg. "W-what is- Oh my goodness!" Pip said looking down. Everyone else looked down beside him and said the exact same thing. Right there, at Pip's feet, was a Chibi of Tweek, poking his leg and drinking some coffee.

"H… hello?" Pip said, a little awkwardly. The Chibi Tweek waved timidly, a small smile on his face.

"OMG! It's sooooooo cute!" Danni squealed, running over and picking up the Chibi. Just when everyone else was going to do the same, other little chibis popped up around them: one of Kyle, Butters, Whitney, Meaghan, Chloe, Damien, Danni, Stan, Craig, Mr. Garrison, Wendy, Bebe, Token, just about everyone he knew. And each one was utterly adorable!

Squeals of "OMG!" and "So cute!" and "I wanna keep 'em!" filled the air as everyone dawdled over the chibis.

"Can they do anything?" Kyle asked.

"I-I don't know…" Pip said, still a little surprised. "Maybe I could try asking one to do something?"

"Wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Tweek said, playing with Chibi Tweek and drinking some coffee of his own.

"I guess not…" Pip walked up to Chibi Mr. Garrison and said, "Chibi-san, Chibi Solar Beam!" without thinking. Chibi Mr. Garrison nodded and sucked in a mouthful of air. Then, after his mouth glowed a golden-yellow, he opened his mouth and a powerful beam of light shot out. The beam went through several trees and, unbeknownst to them, somebody's parked car. Then, when it was gone, the Chibi smiled sweetly.

Everyone stared at the damage. How could something so cute and small cause so much _destruction_? None the less, they cheered. "I love Pip's ability the most! I wish I could have some of these cute little guys!" Meaghan yelled.

"Oh, me too!" Whitney said, hugging the Chibi Kyle.

"Th-they're all s-so cute!" Butters said.

Pip smiled. He was really going to enjoy this a lot more than he thought.

After about two more hours, Pip turned back to his original self. And, upon realization, when Pip turns back, the Chibis leave. "Aw! Make the Chibis come back!" Danni whined after they disappeared.

"Goodbye guys! We'll see you tomorrow." Kyle said, picking up his school bag.

"Alright. Bye bye." Chloe said.

As they returned home, Kyle asked, "Have you guys told anyone your secret yet?"

"N-no…" Butters said.

"N- GEH!- no…" Tweek said.

"No…" Pip said.

"Neither have I… I don't really think I want to tell anyone." Kyle said, his voice lowering a bit.

"Neither do I…" Pip said.

"I-I don't want someone t-to get hurt trying to p-protect me o-or help me…" Butters said, rubbing his knuckles.

"Same- GAH!- here…" Tweek said.

"M-maybe for now… we don't have to tell anyone…" Kyle said. The others nodded in agreement. "For now… we'll keep it secret… until we're ready to tell someone. Right?" Once again, they nodded.

_**END**_

A/N: So, how was it? Huh? Huh? I just had to put little Chibis in here! It was just a dream I had once, but then I thought, 'It's not that bad of an idea, actually.' So I acted on it. I hope I did good. R&R please! XD

Next Chapter Preview- Stan is worried when he sees his new boyfriend come home injured from what he suspects to be from his new occupation. So, he takes some drastic measures to ensure his love's safety. What exactly is he planning to do? Will he be able to pull it off? Find out in Chapter 10: Tuxedo Mask. :D


	11. Tuxedo Mask

I am on a roll! Okay, this is the 10th chapter, and I think this story is going in a great direction. This is the introduction of Tuxedo Mask and Mysterion. I changed m mind about the whole, 'They need to know' thingy, because now I know that's kinda ridiculous.

Let's see… so far, as goes my making up for my lost time, I have written a story for Bunny, another chapter to my Pokemon story for Palletshipping, and a start-off story that has a happy-ending for Meg from Family Guy. So… yeah.

Disclaimer:…

Saviors of the Universe

"Oh my God, Kyle are you okay?" Stan asked, very much concerned when his new boyfriend walked in with a limp and a bruise on his face.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine… ow…" Kyle said, rubbing his face. Serleena had come back to fight again, and it took longer than they expected to defeat her. It had taken a toll on all of them.

"You can't be _fine_. Look at you, you're hurt. Seriously, dude. What happened to you?"

Kyle looked at Stan, wishing he had the courage to tell him the truth. But, he didn't want him or anyone else getting hurt because of him. So he hung his head and whispered, "You… you wouldn't understand…"

"Try me." Stan said, getting eye-level with the Jew-boy.

The temptation was becoming stronger the more Stan's blue eyes burned into Kyle's green ones. Just before he blurted everything out, he stood as straight as he possibly could and walked upstairs, saying, "I-I need to get some rest… I'm sorry…"

Stan had never felt this worried before in his life. Not even when he thought he was in love with Wendy and was worried he was going to lose her. This was far more important than that.

Stan dropped it for a while, going upstairs with Kyle before he went to sleep and talking to him until he did. He watched him sleep for a while, taking in what Kyle had tried to hide. There were a couple of cuts on his cheeks and a bruise on his forehead. His bottom lip still had a little blood on it and it looked as though his right cheek was swollen.

That night, Stan pondered what he'd do to help his new love. He couldn't just let him keep getting hurt when he knew there was something he could do to help. 'But what can _I _do? Kyle has powers now, and I'm just some regular guy. I couldn't _possibly _help him. I'd just cause more trouble…' he thought. But then, he thought of something else.

"Who says that just because I don't have powers, I can't be a hero?" he thought out loud, standing tall. "There are a bunch of superheroes without superpowers. Like… Batman and Robin! They were awesome, and they didn't have superpowers!" Gaining back his confidence, Stan went through his closet to find something, anything that would pass for his new role in life.

He looked frantically through his closet, but found nothing. He was about to give up when he saw an old suit that he wore once: to Grandpa's funeral. It wasn't all that sad, considering how the old man _wanted _to die. But, as expected, all the women cried and all the men had to console them. Worst weekend ever.

Stan didn't really think _a suit _would be good enough, but he didn't really care at the moment anyway. He took it out the closet, put it on, and looked at it in the mirror. "There's something missing…" he thought aloud, looking at it over and over trying to figure out what it was. Then it came to him, like a light bulb had come on in his head. A cape! All great superheroes have a cape.

Looking through Shelly's closet, he found the black cape she'd worn at the Halloween party last year. It was pretty good, considering how she'd bought it for thirty dollars. Stan noticed how well it was made, smooth, red, velvet inside and slick, black outside. It was perfect! He attached it to his suit and looked it over in the mirror once again.

It was then he realized he needed two other things: a secret identity and something to cover his face. He couldn't let Kyle know what he was doing. Because he knew what Kyle would do: make him stop at any cost. And as for a secret identity, he already had Wendy to worry about. If everyone knew he was now a superhero, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Stan searched his entire house trying to find something that would cover his face perfectly, while also trying to think of a name that'd be a good enough secret identity.

Finally, after painstakingly looking through his parent's closet and finding… certain things he never wants to see again, he found a top hat and a small, white eye mask his father said he wore to a masquerade ball when he was younger.

He tried it on, surprised to see both fit him just right. He looked himself over once more in the mirror and was satisfied with the result. Now, all he had to do, was wait until the next time Kyle needed his help.

_**The Next Day…**_

Unbeknownst to Kyle, Stan followed him after school to the training grounds to see what would happen. He already had his disguise under his parka and jeans, his top hat, cape, and mask in his backpack. He was prepared for any attack.

"So… what were we called here for today, again?" Meaghan asked, braiding and unbraiding Tweek's hair.

"I don't know… I may be Chloe's right hand man… er, woman… but she never tells me anything…" Danni sulked.

"M-maybe… we're supposed to train again?" Tweek questioned, not really sure of himself.

"Maybe, but why couldn't she have told us that? After all, we're always together, checking on you guys." Whitney said, trying to find a reason herself.

"You mean _spying_, right Whitney?" Kyle said, still not over the fact that they watch them. All the time.

"I wouldn't call it spying, Kyle. You're just sore 'cause we know about your little boyfriend, Stan~" Frankie giggled, pointing at Kyle.

Said cross dresser blushed a brilliant red and sputtered, "Th-that is none of your business!" That caused all the girls to laugh and Stan to chuckle quietly.

"Okay, enough of all that!" Chloe called, coming out from the bushes.

"Took you long enough!" Meaghan called.

"Yeah, Chloe, where were you?" Jaslin asked.

"I, uh… kind of forgot I called a meeting today…" she admitted. Everyone groaned, although they should've expected something like this. It was Chloe after all. "Sorry guys…"

"Whatever, just tell us what we're here for…" Kyle muttered.

"There has been a warning that Serleena is coming again today…"

"W-wh-what?" Butters panicked, almost falling backwards.

"How do you forget something like that?" Kyle and Danni yelled at Chloe.

"I don't know! It just happened!" Chloe yelled back defensively. Meanwhile, everyone else was either freaking out or trying to console the one's that were freaking out. Stan had to wonder whether or not this Chloe girl was actually smart or not.

"Might you know where Serleena is planning to attack, Chloe?" Pip asked after having being calmed down by Whitney.

"That part was not mentioned in the warning, so I don't know exactly. But, it's said it will happen some where in South Par-" Suddenly, a scream sounded out through everyone's ears. It was a scream that both Stan and Kyle knew very well considering how they'd heard it many times before.

"That's Wendy!" Kyle yelled.

"D-didn't she s-stay back for ch-cheerleading pr-practice today?" Butters asked, already pulling out his crest.

"Right-o, Butters." Pip answered, pulling his crest out as well.

"Then, Serleena is at South Park High!" Jaslin said, starting the transformation.

While they transformed, Stan ran to the school, literally tearing off his clothes and putting on his mask. This was his chance to prove something!

"Let go of me! Do you _know _who I am?" Wendy screamed, trying to pry Serleena's minion's tentacles off her.

"Oh, be quiet!" Serleena snapped, pointing a black energy ball in her face. "You're a worse pain than those Sailor Scouts!"

"Aw, I thought you liked us!" Danni yelled, jumping down from the gym's fire escape in the ceiling.

Serleena was ready to hit her, but Whitney came with a flame sniper and struck her arm. "You little brats don't know who you're messing with!" she yelled, hissing at the pain in her arm.

"Oh, I think we do…" Pip said, having already summoned his Chibis and sending them on a rampage. Chibi Wendy and Chibi Chef bit her wound on her arm while Chibi Stan tried to take away her staff.

"What are these little nuisances?" Serleena shrieked, kicking off the attacking Chibi Bebe.

"They're my little babies!" Pip laughed, sending in a Chibi Clyde.

Serleena shrieked once more and there was a flash of light. When the light had died down, all the Chibis had been reduced to dust. "Don't… mess with me! Today is not the day!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked, holding off on his attack.

"Why should I tell you? It's none of your concern!" Serleena yelled, throwing a pin-shaped energy blast at Kyle's forehead.

Kyle put his arms above his face, ready to be hit. But he didn't feel anything. He lowered his arms to see what was going on and he saw a man in a tux in front of him. "Wh-what the hell…?" he asked himself.

"I think I've watched this go on long enough…" Stan said, putting down the energy he was surprised he caught.

"Who are you?" Serleena asked, her attention drawn to the new pawn in this game.

"I have no name…" Stan said, trying to disguise his voice so Kyle wouldn't recognize it.

"Sir, you have to get out of here!" Frankie yelled, trying to fight off the tentacles that seemed to be coming from nowhere.

"She's right, you have to go!" Kyle said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, come now…" Serleena said, lowering herself to the ground. "If the boy wants to play… let him play!" she said, shooting another energy blast at him.

Stan grabbed Kyle around his waist and jumped out of the way. Serleena kept shooting, and Stan kept jumping, Kyle still in his arms. Once he was pretty sure Serleena couldn't do it anymore, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Kyle mumbled, trying to gain some knowledge on the situation. 'What's going on? Who is this guy?'

"Excuse me… Miss…" Stan whispered. He had to hold back a laugh as he could almost feel the blush that Kyle had behind him. "When I give you the signal… I need you to attack… understand?"

Kyle blinked, then nodded. "Y-yeah… but what's the signal?"

"You'll know when I give it to you…" And Stan jumped up, toward Serleena.

"W-wait!" Kyle tried to call. But the mystery man was already up and away.

"Oh, so you're coming for another, huh?" Serleena asked, preparing an attack. But just as she was about to set it off, Stan took out several firecrackers and lit them all at once. He threw them down at her, causing them all to pop and sting all around her. "Dammit!" she yelled, blocking her face with her arms.

When they had all popped, she found herself in a headlock by this new hero. "Now!" he yelled.

Kyle hesitated, but nodded and jumped up. A heart chain formed in his hands and he shouted, "Venus! Love Chain Encircle!" and threw the chain around Serleena's body, tying up her arms and some of her legs.

"Finally! I've been dying to try this!" Frankie yelled, pulling out a very elegant looking mirror. She said, "Submarine Reflection!" and pointed the ray of light that came from the mirror at Serleena. It blinded her and she turned her head to the side, her eyes closed. Meaghan smiled when she saw Serleena's weak spot glow from the light of the mirror. It was the oddly large Milky Way medallion she always wore.

"Beam Sword Thunder!" she yelled, pulling out a small, dagger-looking sword and swiping it across the medallion. Serleena screamed and disintegrated.

"Y-yeah! W-we did it!" Butters said, smiling and disabling his water ball.

"Wait…" Tweek said, looking at the medallion that the new hero had picked up. It glowed an ominous black and looked like it itself was going to kill someone.

"What's going on? Sh-she's gone, right?" Pip asked, walking up to it as well, followed by Whitney.

Everyone walked up to the medallion, feeling a bit uneasy at the way it glared at them. Then, they heard a blood-curdling scream and the medallion flew into the air and out of sight.

"That wasn't her…" Chloe said, watching th medallion disappear into space.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean that wasn't her?" Kyle asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"That must've been a clone of some kind… Because, if that medallion really was her weakness, then it wouldn't have disappeared so quickly. Serleena's still out there somewhere…"

Stan blinked behind the mask, then closed his eyes. "I believe my job here is done. Excuse me, ladies…" He tried to jump away but was stopped by a gentle hand. He looked back and saw Kyle.

"…Who are you?" he asked.

Stan just smiled and jumped away, running off into who knows where.

The Sailor Scouts followed him to the gymnasium door trying to catch up, but he was already gone once they got there. "We'll probably find out who he was later…" Chloe said, walking back into the gym.

"…Yeah…" Kyle mumbled.

"Now…" Danni started. "The only thing left to figure out is what we're gonna do with _her_." she said, pointing at an unconscious Wendy.

"We'll just take her home and make her believe all this was just a crazy dream." Kyle said, already picking up the poor girl.

"That sounds like a good idea." Frankie said. She yawned and sat on the ground. "I'm tired. Can we go now?" she asked Chloe.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" she said. Everyone, except Pip, Kyle, Tweek, and Butters, all went out the right gymnasium. The boys went out the left side and took Wendy home. They snuck in her window and put her in bed so she could rest and wake up and believe everything was a dream. Then, they went back to their own houses and decided to rest up a little too.

_**The Next Day…(Again)**_

"Okay, children, be nice because we have two new girl students today. Mr. Mackey will be bringing them in shortly, so be prepared." Mr. Garrison said after leaving the 60th angry message at Mr. Slave for not calling him back last night.

"We're getting new students?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think they'll be fun? Or will they be all girly like all the other girls at this school?" Stan asked.

"They'll probably be like Kyle, except not faggy or a Jew." Cartman snickered.

Kyle didn't even hear him. He was too busy thinking about the mystery guy from yesterday.

"Ay! Jew-boy!" Cartman yelled, angry he hadn't gotten Kyle's attention.

"Fuck off, fatboy…" Kyle said, not even looking at the fat bastard.

Cartman was about to say more when Mr. Mackey walked in. "Children! M'kay… I'd like to introduce you to your new classmates, m'kay? They're both foreign exchange students from Japan." Mr. Mackey said.

"So, where are they?" Clyde asked, ready to get a look at the new girls.

"Here they is right here, m'kay. Go ahead and introduce yourselves, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey said, stepping behind a small framed girl and a taller, more filled out girl.

The first girl was small, almost Butters' size. She had hazel eyes and long, light blue hair. She wore a brown miniskirt and a red, no-sleeve shirt. On all the skin that showed were black fishnets. She had on brown fur boots and in her hair were multiple red hairpins. She waved sheepishly, shuffling back and forth. "H-hello… my name is Ruzumi Kaichi… But y-you can call me Ru-chan…" she said in a soft voice.

The taller girl looked much different from Ruzumi. She had her blond hair in two ponytails on each side of her head. She wore a white tank top and torn, black jeans. She had on black stilettos and a black mini-jacket. She had a piercing in her right eyebrow and her green eyes seemed to glow for some reason. Although, it seemed as though the boys were captivated by her chest size and nothing else. Typical. "My name is Akane Yumoshi. But most people called me Ne-chan…"

The two girls bowed respectfully and said, "Pleased to meet you all…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, please take your seats." Mr. Garrison said, rolling his eyes.

Akane and Ruzumi nodded, deciding to take the two seats in between Kyle and Clyde, Ruzumi beside Kyle and Akane beside Clyde.

Ruzumi timidly tapped Kyle's shoulder. He looked over at her. "Yes, Ruzumi?" he said, surprised at how his voice sounded close to her accent.

"We know who you are, Sailor Venus…" she said, then turned back to the front of the room.

_**END**_

A/N: Yeah, so this is what happens when a sick person tries to finish a story. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, and I'll try to update faster next time okay? Oh yeah, Ruzumi and Akane are my new OCs. And don't worry, they play an important part in this story. ^-^

Next Chapter Preview: What's this? The two new girls, in which these 4 have never seen in their entire lives, know exactly who they are, from birth to present? There's no way that's possible! Wait… they're related? Find out what happens in Chapter 11, Family Bonds. :O


	12. Family Bonds

Me: Alright, everyone, I apologize for my absence. To be honest, the internet has completely distracted me from my responsibility as a writer. But, since it's not working for the week, I can start working on some things. Which, if it hadn't, I probably would've been mobbed by now.

Ne-chan: You would've been mobbed anyway because you can't write.

Me: Nyeh! Why are you so mean to me?

Ne-chan: Cuz, I can be.

Ru-chan: U-uh… please, enjoy the chapter…

Family Bonds

As school let out, Kyle tried his best to keep up with the two new girls. It wasn't until they were passing by his house when he caught up to them. "W-wait up!" he yelled, relieved when he saw them stopping. But they weren't stopping because of him. They were stopping because of Whitney.

"Hi, Whitney…" Ruzumi said in her quiet voice.

"Ru-chan! Ne-chan! You're here! Now, they can learn _everything_!" Whitney yelled, clapping like a four-year-old.

"What… do you mean… _everything_…?" Kyle panted, hunched over in order to catch his breath.

"Well~" Whitney started. "We were waiting for Ru-chan and Ne-chan here so we could explain everything else to you and Butters and Tweek and Pip."

Kyle panted for what seemed like 20 minutes before he stood straight and said, "Alright then. So, should we get them then?"

"Oh, no need, we managed to get them while they were looking for _you _back at the school house."

"Oh… okay then…" Ruzumi covered her mouth in order not to giggle, while Akane laughed out whole-heartedly.

Whitney took Kyle's hand and practically dragged him into the forest, and for once, Kyle made no objections.

Once they got there, Pip stood up and greeted them. "Hello. I'm-"

"Pip." Akane said, a bored tone in her voice.

"And you're Butters…" Ruzumi said, pointing to the nervous blonde boy.

"And you're Tweek." the two said together, pointing at him while he spazzed out.

"Well… th-that's true… b-but h-how did you kn-know that?" Butters asked, rubbing his knuckles together.

"You're all Sailor Scouts, right?" They all nodded. The other girls smiled while Ruzumi and Akane explained the rest of the long, long story.

"You see, you all are our offspring." Akane said.

Kyle stood with a bewildered look on his face. Then, he spoke for the four of them. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Language, please…" Ruzumi asked quietly.

"As I was saying before, you all are our offspring. Not in a way that you're our children through birth, but by the way of the planets."

They still had confused expressions, so Ruzumi started to speak. "You know… how in school, you all learned… about the big bang theory… or in church, you learned that God created the universe… right?"

"U-uh-huh…" Butters confirmed, nodding his head.

"And you all are defenders of the planets. In that way, think of us as the big bang theory." Akane said.

"Or, as the creator… of this universe…" Ruzumi finished.

"Okay… so, maybe I can accept that…" Kyle said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But, what I don't understand is how you know about us. I mean, obviously, there was a Sailor… whatever before there were us, and another before them. How is it you two know exactly who we are before we can even tell you?"

"Duh! What do you think we've been spying on you for?" Danni exclaimed, giggling afterwards.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Language, please…" Ruzumi muttered again.

"You see, Kyle…" Chloe started. "You're right, there was a Sailor Venus before you, as there was another Sailor Scout before any of us. Akane and Ruzumi are part of the people who recruit people like us. The only thing is, they recruit a _leader_."

"Aka, boss lady over here was recruited by Ruzumi and Akane when the last Sailor either died or got too old." Meaghan said, patting Chloe's head.

"Exactly. And, after I was recruited, they taught me everything we're teaching you guys." Chloe said. "Anyway, back to the point. After I was recruited and I learned everything I was supposed to know and teach you guys, I was supposed to go out and look for the others. Depending on how many were in the area, that's how many were recruited."

"In our case, me and Chloe were both in the same city when she became Sailor Moon and I became Sailor Mini Moon." Danni said.

"Then, they came to us." Meaghan said, grabbing on Whitney's shoulder. "We were just two, mindless school girls when they came to get us."

"We still kinda are, but we know when to be serious now." Whitney added, smiling.

"And, then, the four of them came over and got me…" Jaslin said, waving her flute. "I was by myself and was almost invisible until these guys came to get me. Now, I have a decent that includes friends and fun."

"And after that, it all came bubbling down onto me~!" Frankie said. Kicking her legs back and forth. "Before you guys, I was the newest recruit. Now, I'm not a noob anymore!"

"Um… okay…?" Kyle said.

"But, if you guys came to each other, and then you came to us, what does that have to do with them?" Tweek asked, sipping some more of Whitney's coffee.

"We're like supervisors for you guys." Akane said. "The reason why we're Japanese is because this whole thing started out with Japanese Sailor Scouts. But that's another story."

"So, in other words… we're supposed to think of you guys as our long-lost, universal mothers?" Kyle asked with a heavy load of sarcasm.

"I… guess you could… put it that way…" Ruzumi mumbled.

"…This day could not _possibly _be any weirder…" Kyle muttered under his breath.

"_Actually_ yes, it can~!" Meaghan sang, smiling. "You see, since they're our… how you put it earlier, our 'long-lost universal mothers', that makes us your 'universal long-lost sisters'!"

Kyle stood, his mouth agape, for about 20 seconds then said, "You have gotta be kidding me…"

"Nope."

"So… that means… we have a family separate from the ones we already know?" Pip asked, smiling a bit. 'Perhaps…' he thought. 'I can start over with this new one…'

"That's right, Pip."

"H-hurray!" Butters said, giggling. Everyone, except Kyle of course, followed suit and cheered right along with them.

_**Later, at Kyle's house…**_

"So, Kyle, what happened? We didn't see you after school today." Kenny asked, taking some food out the fridge.

Ignoring Cartman's utterance of 'poor bastard' to Kenny, Kyle replied, "I was out with my friends. You know, the girl you saw the other day and Butters, Pip, and Tweek."

"Oh… okay." Stan said.

"Jew-boy's hangin' out with a bunch of Melvins, and you don't care?" Cartman said, snickering.

"You shut the fuck up, fat boy!" Kyle yelled, pointing a finger in his face.

"I'm not fat, you dirty, two-timing, money grubbing Jew!" Cartman yelled back.

"_Kutabare! Tojikomeru!" _Kyle yelled, then quickly covered his mouth. 'What the fuck was that? What did I just say?' he thought. As he looked around, he realized his friends were thinking the same thing.

Things were getting even weirder…

_**END**_

A/N: Alright, so what did you guys think? I feel kinda stupid for putting this here, and was gonna change it altogether, but I think it turned out pretty good.

The last phrase Kyle yelled at Cartman basically just means 'Fuck you' and 'Shut up'. I figured it would tie in nicely to the chapter after the next one.

Next Chapter Preview: Pip now knows he really does have a family after all. So, he decides to talk with Whitney, his long-lost universal sister, only to find out she's riding in the same boat.


	13. One in the Same

Alright, so this chappie is specially dedicated to Pip and Whitney, since they're so much alike. And, in terms of friendships, they're my fav pairing. ^^

Um… I've got nothing else to say… :/ So… enjoy the chapter!

One in the Same

Pip was just sitting in his room, watching Cricket (the sport, not the bug) when he heard someone knocking at his door. Thinking it was no one important, he took his time getting up, stretched, the walked over to the door. The next thing he knew, Whitney was hugging him.

"Hey Pip! I'm glad to see you're home!" she said happily, backing off a bit, but not enough breathing space for Pip's comfort. "I was wondering if we could have a play-date today!"

"A-a play-date?" Pip questioned. He'd never had a play-date before. He knew what they were, it was just… no one ever _wanted _to have one with him before. He looked back inside, at the clock in the kitchen. 4 pm. On a Saturday…

"It's okay if you don't want to Pip." Whitney said after he didn't answer for some time.

"N-no, wait!" Pip said a bit too hastily. Whitney's eyes lit up as he nodded. "I-I suppose so… I have nothing of importance to do at the moment…"

"Yay!" Once again, Pip was thoroughly glomped by Whitney before she ran into his house. She looked around in awe, twirling around a couple of times. "Pip, your house is so big!" she said, going upstairs.

"W-well… I-I don't think it's all that large…" Pip said, feeling a bit nervous about having a guest in his house.

"Don't be silly! I've never had a house with two staircases and 2 master bathrooms!" Whitney yelled from one of the bathrooms, grinning from ear to ear.

"Th-that's just…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Pip!" Whitney said, surprising him with how fast she had gotten back to him from upstairs.

"U-um… r-right-o then. Wh-what do you propose w-we do?"

Whitney stared at the blonde Brit, confused. Then, she doubled over in laughter. "Oh, Pip. So generous and caring and what-not." she mumbled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What?"

"I came here for a play-date with _you_ silly! You get to pick where we go!"

"I-I get… to choose?"

"Of course! Don't you have play-dates with the other kids here in South Park? Or even some of them in North Park?"

Pip looked at the carpet, blushing from embarrassment. "W-well, no…"

"Well, why not? You have friends, don't you?"

"Well… yes… b-but… well, Kyle's always been with Stan… even before they started being together. Butters is always grounded… A-and Tweek works at his parent's coffee shop…"

Whitney was even more confused, so much it wasn't funny. "Well… you have your parents, don't you?"

"N-no… they're… th-they're not with us anymore…"

Whitney gasped, enveloping her friend in a hug. "Pip, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"I-it's quite alright, Whitney… They've been gone for quite a while now…"

"That doesn't make it better, Pip!" Whitney said, determination in her eyes. "Now I have to take you where you want to go! A friend always needs to have fun with a friend before they _have fun _with a boyfriend!"

"E-excuse me?"

"C'mon, Pip. We see everything, _including _your little make-out session with that Damien kid the other day."

Pip lit up like a tomato and muttered his only response: "O-oh…"

"But that's okay, because I know the perfect place to take you on a play-date!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! You've been to that North Park place, right?"

"N-no… I've never been anywhere else but South Park and England…"

"Well, then, now's the opportunity to go someplace else!"

"W-what… what will we _do _in North Park?" Whitney grinned with an evil gleam in her eye and took Pip outside. She pointed to the peaks of the mountains and grinned at him again. "… We're going mountain climbing?" Pip asked unsurely.

"Of course not, silly! We're gonna go on the _other side _of the mountain! Since no one, or not anyone that lives here anyway, goes to North Park, they don't know about all the awesome stuff they have over there! Me and Meaghan went over there yesterday and had _the best _time at that carnival that's over there!" Whitney said excitedly.

"N-North Park has a carnival?"

"I just told you that!" Whitney giggled. "So, do you wanna go? If not, we can find something else to do."

Pip looked at his options. Leave South Park and go to completely foreign territory in North Park, or do something within town, possibly a bit more quiet. Something about the adventure that could possibly await in North Park made Pip nod his head. "I've always wanted to go to a carnival…"

"Yay! C'mon, let's go!" Whitney ran over to her car and pushed Pip inside, apologizing as she ran over to the driver's seat.

"I-I didn't know you drove, Whitney…" Pip said quietly.

"Why, of course I drive, silly. Although, I drive a bit wildly, so… grab hold of something."

Pip, unsure of what that meant, took a hold on the handicapable support handle above his door and smiled back at her in signal. Starting her car, Whitney revved the engine once before speeding off so fast, no man, car, or hedgehog would be able to catch up.

What would've been an hour drive was quickly shortened to 10 minutes in Whitney's car, and when she parked, she was laughing hysterically while Pip had torn off half of the handle he was holding in fear.

"C'mon Pip! It wasn't that bad, was it?" Whitney asked, patting his back and smiling at him. "Let's go! I wanna get on the carnival rides!" she said, having not received an answer in the ten seconds she'd given him. A shaky Pip opened the car door and tried to plant his feet firmly on the ground.

"J-j-j-j-just… don't drive s-s-s-s-so fast next time…" he said, leaning on the car for a bit. Whitney laughed and took his wrist, practically dragging him to a land of fun, games, and cotton candy.

"Ooh~! Lookit all these lights!" she squealed, pointing to the colorful lights above them.

"Yes, they… th-they are quite nice…" the Brit murmured, looking around nervously and trying not to bump into people.

"C'mon Pip, lighten up! You're too quiet!" Whitney said, pulling him along. "Why is that?"

"I just… No one really listens to what I… have to say…" Pip explained.

"I'll listen…" Whitney countered. "Anyway, this is no place for quiet! This is a place for fun! And loud!" she giggled. "And I'm gonna make sure you do all that!" Pip instantly feared for his life as much as he'd feared for it in the car.

The day went by faster than Pip ever could've imagined. They went to mirror houses, they played games and won prizes. They drove in bumper cars, they rode in carousels, they drank some pink lemonade, and then they got hungry. They ate hot dogs and cotton candy, French fries and cotton candy, Pixie Stix and cotton candy, cotton candy and cotton candy. Did I mention they ate cotton candy? Once lunch (does 75% cotton candy count as lunch?) was done, they went back to winning prizes and looking at all the people and lights. It was the most fun Pip had had since he was a little boy. He never wanted it to end. And then Whitney declared it.

"We have to go, Pip. The carnival will close soon," she said, sounding as sad as he looked. But then, her expression brightened. "But~ since the carnival's ending, I can take you to the main attraction of _all _carnivals!" she said, grabbing his wrist and taking him to the line that had once been the longest the whole day. "The Ferris Wheel!"

"F-Ferris Wheel…?" Pip asked, looking up at the giant circle. "What does it do…?"

"You just sit in one of these cars, and it takes you around in a circle! I'll make sure the operator stops us at the top!"

"B-but… Whitney…"

"It'll be okay, Pip. Besides, I know you'll like it as much as I do." Pip couldn't argue anymore, not after hearing that somewhat sad tone in his friend's voice. He nodded, then quietly waited in line.

A few minutes later, and they were slowly rotating upward, Whitney looking out the windows of their car and giggling the entire way up. When they stopped at the very top, it was quiet for a few seconds. Then, Whitney turned to Pip, a somewhat sad smile on her face. "I don't have any either…"

"Wh-what do you mean…?"

"My parents… I lost them too…" Pip silently gasped, covering his mouth and tearing up just a bit. "It happened when I was nine-years-old. My mom was talking to me from the front seat of the car, telling me everything was going to be okay. My dad was bleeding in the passenger seat. I can't really remember why, but I was told he was getting mugged, and the criminal got violent. We were driving, and it had been raining outside. And then, just as we were turning into the parking lot of the hospital, a drunk driver came and crashed right into the front of our car. It knocked me unconscious, and when I woke up… my mother wouldn't say anything, and my fathers leg was twisted in an unnatural way between the dashboard and the bottom of the car…"

Pip listened intently, tears of sympathy running down his face. Whitney had to go through all of that? Did the other girls know about it? Was the man who caused it behind bars?

"Since we were already in front of the hospital, a paramedic crew came out and tried to save us. But they could only get to me. My mom died because her leg had been crushed off and she'd lost too much blood, and since my dad was already injured, that other really big impact put is heart into over-drive, and he had a heart-attack. The drunk driver was killed in the accident too, but I wasn't paying attention long enough to find out what happened to him…" By the time she'd finished, tears were streaming down her face too.

"Wh… Whitney…"

"Y'know something else, Pip…?" Whitney asked quietly, looking at the sunset.

"… Wh-what is it…?"

"You're the first person I've ever told about this… I didn't think anyone else would understand… And then I found out you didn't have parents either… Do you know how they passed on?"

"N-no… I wish I did though…"

"Why…?

"Because… knowing a little bit is better than not knowing at all…"

The two sat in silence for a while longer, except for the both of them wiping away their tears and sniffling. Then, Pip spoke up. "Thank you…big sister…" He smiled at her, while she grinned widely.

"You're welcome, little brother!" she shouted, hugging him tight. Pip smiled up at her, feeling a tinge of warmth in his chest. The would get along perfectly together, Pip was sure of that.

After all, they were one in the same…

_**END**_

Damn I'm sorry that took so long! I don't know what the problem was, but whatever! I'll try to update regularly from now on, and I'll try to stop making other multi-chapter stories ^^

Next Chapter Preview: What just happened? Did Kyle just speak Japanese? And why is Clyde all of a sudden trying to hang out with Kyle, Pip, Butters and Tweek? Find out in the next chapter, _Treachery Afoot_.


End file.
